Mobile Suit Gundam: A New Life
by Muse-Of-Ryoko
Summary: A young man, who has no parents, no friends... Is sent to Side 12 for trianing... Can he be the next ace gundam pilot? (I know ^^; a corny summary, but oh well! XD R+R pwease ^^ Fixed a little. BTW: SIDE 12 IS MY OWN IDEA))


Mobile Suit Gundam: A New Life  
  
^^ I got this idea from watching Char's Counter Attack. This is somewhat different, because a lot of things are weird o.O;; hehe. It has Zeon and stuff, and the Earth Federation. But, like.. Um.... @___@ hmm. But none of the normal stuff... I guess o-O;; hehe. ^^ muwah hahaha. Anywho, see you all later! This is a major battle thinga-ma-bob. I don't own Gundam or nothin. ^^;;. So there XP By the way... This is happening around the time of Char's Counter Attack. After Z-Gundam ^^ hehe. I guess people will die. Of course ^^; but you know how it is. XP anywho... Oh, and Side 12 is MY OWN IDEA!! -- I'm fixing this after some weirdo who doesn't understand fanfictions reviewd it saying "Theres no Side 12". It's my own idea. Got it? Good ^w^ new types Zeon Daikun Minofsky Particles  
  
Chapter One: A New Face In White Base.  
  
(sometimes I forget the names @__@ so I'm sorry if I get something wrong now and then.)  
  
"The Federation Government has let out a new training area on Side 12 today...' Said one of the newscasters for Earths universe-wide news system. 'Training for new recruits will begin as soon as they have gotten forms for sign-ups."  
  
Side 12. It's a heavy military colony. Not the normal military colony you'd think of. But a giant, super-multi platform base. It is one of the main bases for the famous-White Base it's self. Some of the most famous Mobile Suit pilots in the entire universe have come from this base... Even the infamous: Char Aznable. Sometimes a lot of strange people appear here. And leave.  
  
A young man, around 14-15 was sitting on a transport to Side 12. Usually, the military doesn't allow people as young as he to train... But he isn't any normal young man. Doctors have always studied him, and have found his brain-waves to be very strange. He seems to be partially-psychic, or fully psychic. This boy's name is Keiroba Nichima. He likes to be called Kei, though.  
  
Kei is around 5'11" with short, semi-spiky black hair, with dark brown eyes. He looks depressed a lot, but he says it's just the way he looks all the time. Though, Kei also never really had any parents. He was brought up in a hospital, where the doctors could keep a closer eye on him. Maybe that's where he got his depressed look? I don't know...  
  
"When are we going to get there??' Asked Kei, looking out his window. He was wearing dark blue denim pants, with a black-shirt. He had a black and red bandanna strapped tightly around his head, covering his hair. Some of the older men, and even women in the ship were all talking about him. 'Ugh... This is so boring..."  
  
"Well well.. Does the little baby have a problem?' Said one of the more head-strong men in a group of em' behind him. Kei's eye twitched. 'Oh, what? Is the wittle baby gonna cry?? Pah-Haha!!"  
  
Kei clenched his fist, and was about to turn about and slam his fist into the middle of the guys face, when the ship entered the docking bay of Side 12, and docked. A soft woman's voice came onto the speaker. "Will all trainees please disembark immediately. I repeat: Will all trainees please disembark immediately." Kei sighed, grabbing his bag and floating off down the aisle-way. (still can't spell ^^;. And since the artificial gravity isn't on there, they float XP so nyah.)  
  
He floated down the hallway, and out into a large main area. Many high officers, pilots, guards, MP's and so on were working and doing there job. It is, after all, a military base. He looked around, for any sign of the officer that he was told would meet him there. All of a sudden, a tall woman, around 6 feet tall with shoulder length blue hair, and bright green eyes dressed in a normal Federation Officers suit. She smiled at him and floated over.  
  
"You must be Keiroba Nichima. My name is Reiko Nanago. I'm here to take you to your quarters. Soon, in around an hour, your training will begin. So get into your training suit as soon as you get into your room.' Said Reiko as the two floated along the corridors. 'You know, you're the youngest trainee we've ever had. You must be pretty special." Reiko winked at him. Kei quirked an eyebrow at this. "Well, that's what they tell me." Responded Kei.  
  
Reiko led Kei to his room, and Kei floated in and shut the door. He sighed, throwing his bag randomly in the room. It bounced against a window, that looked out into space. He slowly floated to it, and pressed his forehead against the window, looking out into the void. "This is what I'm meant for... Huh...? I guess all I'm meant to do is fight... And nothing more..' He sighed, pressing his face against it more. He could see his breath on it, the foggy-ness slowly disappearing as he smiled. 'I guess I have no problem with that..... They'll pick me.... I know it...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later...  
  
Kei slowly floated into the training area. It seems that the training is just an advanced simulator. There were four Mobile Suit cores sitting in the middle of the room, and are inactive at the moment. Kei was the only trainee there at the moment. He sighed, and floated over and sat in a chair, as a few others hovered in. Soon it was apparent, that not many people signed up. Only about 20 or so. He noticed the men he had trouble with on the transport and sighed, pretending to be asleep. The men saw him, and walked over.  
  
"Well well!' Said the familiar voice of the man that was rude to him before. 'Look who we got here! It's baby-boy!! What the hell are you doing here?" Asked the man in a condescending way. "Well, I didn't know weather or not I was going to be dealing with you ass-holes so I decided to come anyway.' Replied Kei with a smirk. 'So leave me alone." The man clenched his fist, but was stopped as the Head Officer of the training program stepped up and ah-hemmed to get the attention of everyone.  
  
"Everyone participating in the training please be quiet. The trainees will be brought up in alphabetical order. The ones that get the highest score in accuracy, target destruction, strategy, and so on, will be chosen.' Said the man, turning and looking at the four mobile suit cores. The trainee's wouldn't be aloud to pilot real mobile suits, so the military developed highly advanced almost real-life simulators. Kei knew he'd be one of the last up there, but he didn't care. The man called out names, in alphabetical order. 'That's all for now..."  
  
Of course, there was a set score that you had to run by. It was 14 kills, or 17,000 points. Which ever came first? But even with such a low score to pass to move on, the difficulty level was very high. So, by the time it got down to Kei... There were only three left, including him.  
  
"Now... Kieroba Nichima, It's your turn.' Said the man. Kei nodded, standing up from his chair. He floated over and climbed into the suit. The door closed and the suit came alive. The monitors on all sides of him turned on as he slipped a helmet on. The core seemed to hover also, like an actual mobile suit. This was to give the trainee's the full experience of the kick of the guns, the G-forces involved, and many other factors. 'You may begin."  
  
Kei closed his eyes, as his radar beeped alive with enemy's all over the place. His eye's sprung open as the Suit raced forward. (I'm going to explain this as if it were a real battle XP)Around 5-6 G's were exerted on Kei in that split acceleration, and he was pushed back in his seat a little as the suit spun around and blew away one of the enemy pods before it could even move. Then, he sped over to the next, slicing it with his mobile suit's beam saber. The commander that was watching the action from out-side the core, watched in awe as Kei displayed his talents. The commander watched with wide eyes as his kills and score rose far over the minimum.  
  
After the one minute, he had gone to 25 kills, and a score of over 150,000. So the commander decided to give Kei a little challenge. "Kei.' Started the commander over the radio, as Kei floated in space, in the simulator. 'I'm going to give you a challenge. You're going to fight another pilot. Is that okay?" He asked. Kei responded with a simple "Yes."  
  
The challenge the commander meant was to actually fight another mobile suit pilot. A pilot, dressed in normal clothes walked up and walked into an enemy core unit, and powered up. Inside Kei's unit, he saw the MS pilot appear not far from his position. He smirked as he heard the voice of the Commander say "GO!"  
  
Their mobile suits rushed at each other, and a loud clang was heard as their mobile suit's metal parts rammed together. Their beam saber's sparked and sizzled as they were pushed against the other. Then, Kei made his suit kick the enemy in the gut, pushing the suit back as he pulled out his rifle, and started firing shots off at the enemy. The enemy MS blocked them easily with it's shield and then flew at Kei, slamming into him hard and making him fly back.  
  
It took a moment for Kei to regain his senses, as he looked at the enemy with mad rage burning in his eyes. He dashed at the enemy gundam, pushing the speed limitations of his MS, as his verniers started overheating. He slammed into the other suit, knocking it back as he trashed his beam saber wildly, slicing the suit to peices, then the suit exploded in a giant flash of light. Kei was panting heavily in his suit, trying to regain his breath from that fight.  
  
The door to his MS core opened, and the commander stepped into the light with a smirk across his face. "So... What the reports say on you are true. You have the blood of a fighter running through your veins... Kei.' Kei hopped out of the core, and streched. He smiled slightly, as the commander saluted. Kei dropped his arms to the side, and gave a slightly weak salute as he floated off towards his quarters. 'Yes... He is just as the reports said... Cold... It seems he doesn't want to get close to anyone. Hmm... Maybe he think's he won't live long."  
  
Kei floated through the hallways, eventually reaching his room. He sighed as the door opened and he floated in. As the door closed behind him, he saw a GIANT white ship pass by near his window. "That must be white base...' Said Kei, as he watched the ship pass by. It was eerie... But... Pleasent... In some way or another. 'Oh well... If I get put on there, then that's what happenes. It's not like I care." Added the young man as he floated over and crawled into his sleeping bag and zipped up, falling asleep slowly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning...  
  
Kei was already up, and floating upside-down in his room when a knock came at his door. The door opened and Reiko floated in. "Oh.. I didn't expect you to be awake.' Said Reiko, quirking an eyebrow. 'Oh well... I'm here to tell you that you're going to be transfering to whitebase in around an hour. So I expect you to be on time! They arn't waiting for anyone."  
  
Kei didn't really respond in any particular way, but just nodded his head and yawned a little. Reiko sighed, turning and walking out. The door shut, and Kei smiled a little. "She must like me or something.' Said Kei with a smirk. 'Oh well... She has to stay here and I gotta get on White Base." Kei righted himself, and packed his clothes, then opened the door to his room, floating out. He grabbed one of the pull rods (I dunno what they're called really o-o;; hehe) and sped down the hallway on it.  
  
Around thirty minutes later, he found his way all the way over at the Whitebase dock. He floated through the door, and looked up at the giant white/red/blue base infront of him. It's giant laser cannons were cast out all across the ship's hull. It's large hangar's sat outfront on it's almost arm-like hangars. (strange yes o.O But I couldn't think of what to say ^^;) He looked up at the large bridge that was quite prominent, and tilted his head slightly. He just shrugged and kicked off the wall, floating towards the base.  
  
A worker spotted him, shaking his head and looking a little closer. "Hey kid! You ain't allowed in here! This place is off-limit's to all personell except the people that work in Whitebase and military personell!" Kei ignored him, and kept on floating. The worker looked frustrated and floated after him. Reiko floated infront of the worker, stopping him. "Do you know who that kid is? That's Keiroba Nichima! That kid beat one of our best pilots in the training simulator and was one of the three picked to be ON Whitebase! So I sujest you go back to your work if you don't want to deal with the commander!" The worker looked surprised, but quickly turned around and flew back to his work.  
  
Kei floated up to the door, and opened it. He floated in, and artificial gravity took ahold of him and he felt like he landed from a jump as he landed on his feet. "Finally some actual gravity.' Said Kei as he walked through the long silvery corridor's of the giant ship. He reached up and trailed his hand along the side of the wall, turning and walking up a ladder into the bridge. The 5'8" black haired, black eyed Bright Noah, was standing infront of the window, his hands crossed behind his back. (I think he's 5'8" o.o or I did the calculations from 175 CM to feet wrong ^^; hehe) He was dressed in his Federation suit. 'Um.. Sir? It's Keiroba Nichima. I'm the new trainee that passed?" Said Kei as he set his bag down beside himself.  
  
Bright turned around and looked at him. "Oh, right. You're the one that beat one of our best pilots! I'm impressed. And how old are you son?" Asked Bright. "Um... I'm 15 and a half sir." Replied Kei. "Hmm... We haven't had a young pilot like you since Amuro came on-board with us. Anyway's, it's good to have you with us!" Said Bright with a smile. Reiko came out of a door, and smiled at Kei.  
  
"Sir, the crew is where they need to be, and all mobile suit's are accounted for. We're ready to take off when you give the order.' Said Reiko. Bright nodded. She walked over to Kei. 'C'mon, I'll show you were your room is." Said Reiko with a smile.  
  
The two walked through the hall-way's as the ship slowly started out the hangar. Small worker bots flew all around the giant ship, getting out of it's way. "You know...' Started Reiko. Kei looked over to her as they turned a corner. 'I'm only 17. You don't need to be so tense around me like I'm 25 or something." Said Reiko in a chipper tone. Kei looked back ahead of them.  
  
"It's not that I'm tense around you. It's just how I am...' Replied Kei, closing his eyes. 'I've always been like this.... I have to. I don't like it when people get attached to me. They always get hurt." Reiko looked a little dissapointed at this, but they kept walking. They stopped infront of a room door.  
  
"This is your room.' Said Reiko. Then she pointed to a room right across next to his. 'That one is mine. Well, I have to go to the bridge. You're supposed to report down to the mobile suit hangar. I think they're gonna assign you a gundam or something." Said Reiko. Kei nodded, as Reiko walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile... On a Zeon battle cruiser... (Or Zion.. Whatever ^^;)  
  
(I'm making Char a little taller than he really is ^^;) A man, about 5'10" with blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in a red Zeon outfit stood at a window with his arm against it, his head resting against his forearm, looking out into space. He held a glass of whiskey, that had ice in it. This, was Char Aznable. Leader of the Zeon forces, and hated enemy of the Federation.  
  
He swirled the ice around in his glass, as he turned around, sitting down in a very luxurious-looking chair and sighed. A door opened, and an officer walked in. "Sir! The Feddies (or however it's spelled XP) are headed away from Side 12. Should we move in?' Said the officer. Char didn't even respond. 'Um... Sir?"  
  
"Fine.... Go ahead with the plans to take Side 12 over. Take no prisoners, undertand?' Said Char. The officer nodded, saluting then waling out of the room. 'Soon.. We will pounce on those stupid Federation morons...." Char chuckled and sipped his drink.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back at White Base...  
  
Kei put on his suit (that you see most of the MS pilots wearing and such) and grabbed his helmet, floating out through the hallways, and down to the mobil suit hanger. He floated in, and looked at all of the Mobile Suits that were in the hangar. His eyes went a little wide, as he looked around. A woman with short spikey blonde hair and large purple bright eyes noticed him and smiled. He looked up to her and quirked an eyebrow as she floated down to him. "Hello! You must me Kei. My name is Gene Nikita. I'm your commanding officer!' Said Gene in a perky tone. Kei smiled slightly at her, and nodded to her. 'So, let me show you to your gundam."  
  
Kei shook his head in amazment. Gunam!? I'm getting a Gundam?! I thought I was gonna pilot just a normal mobile suit! Thought Kei as they floated over to a tall black gundam. It seemed to have heavy armor, and almost looked like a Zaku. But you could tell the distinct differences between the Zeon's mobile suit's and the Federation mobile suits. The Zeon's mobile suits only had one camera eye, and usually a flat head, or thin. Federation mobile suits had two eyes, for extra sensors and the head was wider. This suit's head had both two eye camera's and had a wide head like a Feddy mobile suit. It had gray slash marks along it's center for display. It seemed to have these strange cylander like things on it's shoulders. Kei pointed to them. "Gene, what are those things on it's shoulders?" Asked Kei as he looked to them, tilting his head.  
  
"Oh, those are a new technology we founded with the creation of the New- Types. Those are called funnles. They react with a person's thoughts, and travle to the target, obliterating it at super high speeds!' Responded Gene, in a very happy tone. '...But they've never been tested before on Feddy mobile suits. We've heard that the Zeon's already have this kind of technology... But we haven't seen anything yet. I hope to god that they don't..." Gene looked down, sighing and then looked back up.  
  
Kei climbed up into the mobile suit. The cockpit layout wasn't too different from the other mobile suits, except for a few minor details. Especially for this run. There was a psycho-wave monitor hooked up behind his seat to read his psychic wave's during combat. It's supposed to stay in there untill the 'scientists' have enough information. It's said that a person's psycho-wave level spikes during combat as they seemingly predict the movment of the other, fighting at a high level. Some tests with New- Types, or other-wise-known-as "Psy's", have been tested in such situations.  
  
New-Types are genetically engineerd beings created for battle, that have a much higher psycho-wave level than normal people. Document's report that a person's average psycho-wave's are around the level of one or two. The New- Types psycho-wave level's are currently classifyed, but it's said they range in the twenties and above.  
  
Kei sat in the chair, as scientists flew in, and strapped the psycho-wave monitor to his head and then floated out. He strapped himself in, and then shut the door to the enormous mobile suit as it came alive. It's eyes flashed as monitors turned on. The 360 degree veiw of the inside of the cockpit gave him a good view of the hangar. He heard Gene's voice come on the radio. "Okay Kei, this is a standard training with drones and maybe something special for you at the end. Just walk it over to the launch pad, and get ready.' Said Gene, as the mobile suit walked over and stepped onto the pad. Oh, the mobile suit is called "RX-74A/Wing Saber" . (If that name is already taken by something or someone, just tell me and I'll fix it right away ^^;) 'Okay, you ready?? Launch!!!" The suit blasted out of the hangar and out into space.  
  
End.  
  
Whee! End of chapter one! FINALLY! It took me like a whole week to write this stupid thing X______X hehe. But, I did it. This is actually turning out to be pretty good, ne? ^^ anywho. I really, really hopped you guys liked how it's turning out so far. Question's? Comments? Concerns? Ideas? Just E-mail em to me at Zacky14412@aol.com! ^___^ or IM me at Zacky14412! Hehe XD anywho, see ya'll when the second chapter comes out! (which might be in two weeks considering Exam's are Tomorrow and such uu;;; hehe) 


End file.
